


Happily Ever After

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is not a great brother, I wrote something without Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Post Fantastic Beasts series, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, discussion of period typical homophobia, minor Seamus/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: When Harry died, he didn't just see Albus Dumbledore in the ethereal King's Cross. Once the battle was over, he found Aberforth Dumbledore and told him what he saw.





	Happily Ever After

“Excuse me, Mr. Dumbledore, can I talk to you?”

The elder man eyed Harry with a clear weariness about him. Probably from the battle or their last conversation which almost became a fight, but he nodded. The two young men sitting with Aberforth, Dean and Seamus grinned at Harry before taking one another’s hands and excusing themselves. 

Aberforth watched them with an odd kind of melancholy. In today’s world, it was different but he could clearly remember the fear he’d felt as a younger man that someone would find out about his brother. 

He and Albus may not have seen eye to eye on practically anything, but that didn’t mean he wanted Albus to get hurt just because of the person he loved. Well, the gender of the person. If Aberforth saw Gellert today, he’d still punch the egomaniacal Kraut in the face. 

The young man- most definitely a boy- glanced at him before deciding to speak. 

“This is going to sound mad, but I think you ought to know. Voldemort did kill me, well, part of me. When that happened, I sort of had a vision.” 

-

“Of course this is happening in your head, Harry- but why should that mean it isn’t real?” Dumbledore smiled at Harry, making the worry and tension for what was to come decrease just a bit. 

As the Ex-Headmaster turned away from Harry, something rather strange happened. The years seemed to fall off Dumbledore until he appeared to be a young man, probably around Harry’s own age. His long white hair turned a deep burgundy color, his beard receding until it was completely gone. 

Harry was certain he’d never seen Dumbledore look so light- so healthy before. Years of stress and anguish had completely vanished. 

“Come now, Albus! We’ve waiting long enough!” Another voice past Albus called, belonging to another young man with golden curly hair. His hand in the hand of a younger girl who Harry actually recognized. It was Arianna, Dumbledore’s sister. 

Dumbledore turned once more to smile at Harry before taking off towards the two. Relinquishing Arianna’s hand for a moment, the blonde man pulled Dumbledore into an embrace that left Harry uncomfortable for a number of reasons. 

The most prominent reason being that he was seeing his favorite professor snogging someone. Harry could care less about two men being together- it was just that it was his professor that left him looking anywhere else. When they finally pulled away, Harry could see their mutual relief and love. Dumbledore smiled at his sister, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then took her hand. The three of them continued walking forward into the light until all three had vanished. 

-

Aberforth didn’t speak for a moment. Harry worried he’d enraged the man but when he looked at the other again, he saw Aberforth was trying not to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry?”

Aberforth shook his head, inhaling deeply before sighing. He looked up, as if the broken and yet still charmed ceiling held all the answers. 

“The blonde was Gellert Grindelwald- who Albus defeated and was probably his greatest claim to fame. I hadn’t heard he died, though I’m not surprised.”

The so-called Chosen One wanted to ask about Grindelwald and Dumbledore’s relationship-the pieces were all there but the answer eluded him. 

Aberforth rubbed his beard before turning to look at Harry for the first time since Harry had spoken of his vision. 

“As far as I know, my brother only ever loved one person in his entire life. Gellert broke Albus’ heart for so many reasons and while I hate the Hun-bastard I know they truly did love one another. Knowing that at least in Death they could be together and be with Arianna then my fear of Death is unwarranted. Thank you, Mr. Potter.” 

Without another word, Aberforth stood up and left the castle. 

-  
Albus smiled as he watched Gellert play with Arianna who shouted in delight. Arianna had been so happy to see Albus that much of the guilt which had weighed him down began to lessen. He’d known the moment Gellert had died that the peace he and Arianna had would soon be gone. 

Instead when Gellert appeared, Arianna had simply pushed Albus over to Gellert and said something about Fairy tales. 

She’d made it quite clear she harbored no resentment for her short life. 

It was, to sound foolish, was the best new adventure he could ever wish for. When Harry had appeared and decided to go back, Albus couldn’t have been prouder of the young man. 

Lord Voldemort was finally dead- no way to return and Albus could spend eternity with the man who’d held his heart for a century. 

Watching as Arianna began to chase after a creature, he let himself be pulled up by Gellert who insisted on kissing him every moment he could. Not that Albus would complain, why would he?

In Arianna’s own words, he’d finally gotten his Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Please comment, if you liked it<3


End file.
